Sports teams expect clamorous support from their fans, in the form of cheers, yells, acclamation and loud noise. The louder the better. There is a perception that the team whose fans are the loudest, will be the winner.
Often, fans and booster clubs use noise making devices, such as bells, whistles, horns, drums, and megaphones. Air horns and electric power horns have been used.
But it is important for the cheers to be readily recognizable to a particular team. Team identification is essential. Each team wants to know which fans are clamoring for them, and which are for the other side. Noise and volume are important; but the noise must be recognizable as support for a specific team. Some fans try to imitate the outcry of their team mascots. But copying mascot outcries has not been practical, due to the difficulties of imitation with sufficient realism and volume to be recognizable. Fans and boosters have a need for a practical, simple and portable means to make loud, coordinated mascot sounds that can be recognized as a show of support for their own team.
The present invention fulfills that need. An object of the present invention is to enable booster fans of an athletic team to simulate a characteristic outcry of mascot sounds.
A further object is to enable fans to simulate such mascot sounds in a coordinated, collective demonstration for maximum effect.